The New Kid
by georgiagallifrey
Summary: Oliver Lector arrives to McKinley High from Australia. Soon he mets the gorgeous Kurt Hummel. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

His hair was the darkest, rubiest and sexiest shade of red he had ever seen. It could not have been natural. He walked down the hallway with a sense of coolness and confidence, even though it was his first day at school. His skinny leg jeans were just the right size to compliment his legs, and his gorgeous green eyes sparkled underneath his fringe. Surveying the room with a cocky smile, he walked to his locker while Kurt stayed by his. A young orange haired girl ran up to the boy and gave him a hug. He laughed and talked to her with interest. He laughed. He had such a sexy laugh. Kurt sighed and banged his head slightly against his locker. Life was so unfair. Another hot _straight _guy. Kurt continued watching the boy until she gave a small piece of paper. Kurt knew it. She was giving him her number. Kurt couldn't take it and shoved his head into his locker.

First days are never easy, and it doesn't help if you're me. Well, at least I have Lily. I would be lost without her. She and I have been two peas in a pod for as long as I can remember. But so opposite, it's hard to picture us together. Taking out my books to first period, Lily ran up to me and hugged me.

"Lily!" I laughed. "Not in public!" She gave me such a Lily grin I couldn't help it.

"Oliver, can you believe it?" She waved something in my face. A small piece of paper.

"Well, I assume you acquired a piece of paper but that is nothing of interest to me." I replied seriously.

Lily smiled again. "No, what's on the paper numbskull!" I put an "Oh!" expression on my face and looked at it. It was a phone number.

I blushed, "Why Lily I don't know what to say!" I pretended to cry with joy. I opened my arms. "I consider us engaged!"

"Oh stop it", Lily smiled and took it back. "It is from a guy! And on my first day!" She squealed and ran off. I sighed and returned to me locker. As I was putting headphones on when someone grabbed the back of my jacket and threw me around. It was a jock, a big beefy one, but that does not mean he has brains.

"Greetings." I smiled pleasantly. I am all about first impressions. "It is nice to meet you. I'm Oliver."

The jock frowned. "I don't care, newbie." He slammed me against the locker. I slightly gritted my teeth. "All I need to know is that I know that you know I'm in charge around here, all right?"

I put a hand to my head in a sort of salute and said. "Fine by me sir." The jock looked confused, like he didn't know if I was insulting him or not.

Trying to cover it, he was slammed me against the lockers again. "Freak." He said and waddled off. As I waited for him to leave the hallway I brushed my jacket and chuckled. Straightening myself, I went back to my locker and acted like nothing had happened. While I was doing it though, a young boy, in my year I think, slid up next to me. I saw in his eyes a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Hello." I addressed him. "Oliver." I held my hand to shake his.

He slowly held out his. "Yeah, I heard you talking to ham hawk from my locker."

"Ham hawk?" I laughed. I looked in the direction in which the jock had left. "That name is quite fitting..."

As I turned my head and faced the boy, he was in disbelief. "Have you no sense?" He asked.

I frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are joking. You just talked back to Ham hawk without a punch. Without even flinching. You weren't scared." The boy almost stared at him admiringly.

"And I had no reason to. You see", I closed my locker and addressed him fully. "Jocks are a weird species, like you and me, but also unlike." The boy looked confused. "Jocks like him act fast across here," I indicated my chest and arms, "But not here." I tapped my skull. "Even the simplest reaction out of the ordinary sends them confused, as you saw just then." I looked into his eyes. "I take it you're bullied by him?" I asked delicately.

The boy looked away. "Sometimes." I didn't say anything for a while, but as the boy looked down, he noticed my shoes. His eyes brightened. "I love your shoes."

I peeked at them. "Yeah, they're nice aren't they? Had them for ages though. Thought I'd wear them today, as a good luck charm. Looks like they worked." I smiled at him. I swear I saw him blush.

The bell echoed in the hallway. "Well", I said closing my locker and shoving my bag over my shoulder. "That just shows me you are a much better person."

The boy looked at me and mumbled. "Thanks."

"I better be off." I slowly walked. Shaking his hand again I replied, "It was very nice to meet you." I walked away.

"Hey! Oliver!" A voice behind me yelled. I smiled and turned around. I picked up my head as an indication of I heard. "My name is Kurt." 'Kurt', I replayed in my head. What an odd name.

I bowed my head. "It was a pleasure Kurt." He smiled as I disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stupid, stupid stupid Kurt!_ He cursed himself. _Why flirt with a guy that isn't gay?_ Kurt sighed as he took his seat for Spanish. There is no point. Kurt pulled out his book and pencil case, trying to listen to Mr Schuester, but found himself doodling sketches of Oliver, or _Olive_ as Kurt nicknamed him. He even coloured in his hair and eyes and added sparkles. He didn't notice he had spent almost the whole lesson zoning out. As Mr Schuester was teaching the class, Oliver knocked on the wooden door frame. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He still looked so calm and cool and talked to Mr Schuester with such respect. His green eyes found Kurt's face and sparkled while he nodded at him. His headphones were around his neck. His expression was clear that he was in Ms Pillsbury's office. Miserable, yet still content. What a trooper, Kurt thought.

"Guys?" Mr Schuester said, "A new student is in our class today, Oliver Lector." What a beautiful name, Kurt thought. Like Hannibal Lector only he is sure that Olive does not eat flesh. "So, Oliver", He said to him, "I'm not sure about seats but there seems to be an empty one by Kurt. Kurt?" He called in Kurt's direction.

"Yes?" Kurt asked quickly. He picked up his head and smiled.

"Show Oliver to his seat and brush him up on what we have learnt so far." Mr Schuester sat down at his desk.

Kurt smiled and stood up quickly. Flying past the desk, he reached the front of the room in no time.

"Come, my desk is at the back." Oliver smiled his cocky smile and Kurt nearly fainted. He turned around and headed back. As he was walking, Kurt noticed that Brittany and Santana were giving him looks. Kurt scowled and turned around. To his wonder, Oliver just smiled politely and brushed them off. Kurt was surprised. Even though Santana and Brittany were hoes and sluts, most guys seem not to be able to resist them. Oliver just disregarded them. Kurt didn't know if he was intelligent or gay. Then again, he was dating that chick from the hall. So Kurt kept his head down.

Oliver eyed Kurt's desk, which was filled with fancy paper and expensive pencils. And his drawings. Kurt hurriedly sat down and shoved the illustrations into his bag. He then noticed what Oliver was doing, staring at his stationary. He was nervous, as he did not want Oliver making remarks. Surprising Kurt again, Oliver smiled wide.

"Are those the new pens by the New York collection?" His eyes sparkled again. Kurt smiled as well and held out the pens.

"They are fantastic. My handwriting is ten times improved."

"Lord knows my hand writing is bad." Oliver sat down. Since there was only 5 minutes left in the lesson, Kurt didn't think to bother telling Oliver anything about what they had learned. Actually, he just wanted to stare at him. Oliver however pulled out pens and paper, taking notes from Kurt's neat ones. Kurt gazed admiringly. Kurt noticed that not only his eyes were apple green, but there were speckles of a darker shade. Like olives. Also, Kurt noticed how he has an accent. A sexy accent. But he couldn't tell where he was from. Well, is doesn't matter. _He's so cute. Oliver is just gorgeous. I can't believe he's coping notes when there's 2 minutes left. Wait, only two minutes left until I have to stop looking at him? Life is so unfair_- Oliver was looking at him weirdly. _Oh God,_ Kurt thought, _he knows! Just look away slowly._

"Kurt?" Damn it. Kurt turned around.

"Yes?"

"You are staring at me. Is there something in my teeth?" Oliver flashed him a smile. Kurt almost melted.

"No, your teeth are perfect."

"Great. Then why are you looking at me?"

Kurt was flushed with nerves. Thinking quickly, "I was just wondering if you dye your hair."

Oliver looked suspicious but answered anyway. "No, I do not. You will not believe how many times hairdressers and girls ask me."

Kurt laughed. "It's alright if you dye it. You can tell me."

Oliver's face turned confused but smiled. "But it is natural."

"A deep gorgeous shade like that? I doubt it. I wouldn't be surprised if you have to dye it every day to get that colour."

"But I don't, Kurt. Here, feel." Oliver grabbed Kurt's hand and touched his hair. Kurt nearly blushed. Oliver's hair was so soft and natural feeling, there was actually no way. Now that he had an excuse to look closer, it did look pure. Kurt wanted to sit there and brush it forever. But sadly, Oliver pulled his hand away. "See?" Kurt sheepishly nodded.

"You weren't looking at me because of my hair colour, did you?" Oliver smiled cheeky. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he became nervous. Oliver took every move in.

"Well...I...I...I just thought..." Kurt choked out. Oliver's head leaned in closer, which made Kurt all the more nervous.

_Ding dong! Yes!_ Kurt thought, _saved by the bell!_ Feeling too embarrassed to talk to Oliver, Kurt sprinted from the classroom, leaving him. Slowly and smirking, Oliver collected his things. He walked up to the front and put a textbook back on Mr Schuester's desk.

"Thank you sir. Kurt was very helpful." Oliver smiled pleasantly.

Mr Schuester wasn't convinced yet surprised at Oliver's politeness. "Yeah, of course. Anyway Oliver!" He called as Oliver was just leaving the room. Oliver turned around.

"Yes sir?" Mr Schuester was still taken aback from Oliver's politeness. He stood up from the desk.

"You may not know this but I'm directing Glee club."

"Oh, yes." Oliver nodded. "I have heard so much about Glee club. It seems to be very common conversation amongst the popular groups."

Mr Schuester raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to join." At that moment, Kurt listened at the door, careful not to be seen.

Oliver frowned. "And risk social suicide?" Kurt sighed. Another guy who was scared of what people thought of him. Mr Schuester frowned also. But Oliver then smiled. "I would love to."

"That's great!" Mr Schuester smiled. Kurt nearly jumped for joy.

"But", Oliver interrupted. "I'm not sure about me though, but I know a fantastic singer. And in Australia, we don't call it 'Glee' club. We call it 'choir', but Glee sounds so much better." Kurt smiled. He could not believe it. Oliver was cool enough to join Glee club! He must be a great singer. It will give Finn a run for his money.

"So Oliver, Glee usually starts at the second half of lunch, so just turn up with something to sing."

Oliver suddenly looked nervous-how out of character. "Wait, this lunch, now?"

Mr Schuester laughed. "No, you need time to practise a song. How does tomorrow sound?"

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow sounds just fine. See you later sir."He left the room as Kurt quickly hid behind the door. AS Kurt watched him walk down the hallway, he slipped into the room and smiled at Mr Schuester.

"Thank you so much sir!" He beamed. Kurt ran off. Mr Schuester scratched his head in puzzlement.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my skateboard from my locked and switched my books for tomorrow. A familiar vibration and ring informed me of a text. It was Lily, saying she has found another way home. I was impressed. Only the first day and already BFFs with someone. Can't really say the same for me. Then again there was Kurt. He actually was a pretty nice guy. A little bit on the quirky side but still really cool. But I doubt he would give me a ride home. Which is smart; my dad would kill someone like him.

"Oliver!" I turned around and Mr Shue (which is what everyone calls him, as Kurt informed me) called me. "Yes?"  
>He caught his breath. "Just wanted to tell you before you left for home. You know how I asked a solo for the auditions?" I nodded. "Well, Rachael told me a duet would also be perfect as we do a lot of them in Glee."<p>

"A duet? You mean with Lily?"

Mr Shue nodded. "Yeah, if that is OK. Just to get a better idea of your talent."

I shrugged. "That should be fine. A little hard on short notice but I'm keen on the challenge." Mr Shue thanked me and walked away.

Closing the locker door, I headed out the school, past the buses and walked onto the main street. As a bus drove past a great swish of wind nearly knocked me over, plus messed up my hair. Frowning and re-arranging it, I wasn't totally satisfied. I decided to leave it, as I remembered I was skateboarding home and it will blow out of shape anyway.

As I walked through the door, Lily was already on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Lils." I called. She turned around and smiled. I threw my skateboard to the side and dumped my bag, then made my way to the couch.

'What are you watching?" I asked as I plopped down next to her. She handed me her sandwich. I took a bite while she talked.

"Chaser." My eyes widened. "We can watch it here?" I asked excitedly.

She shook her head. "No, this is some DVDs I brought from home."

I frowned disappointedly. "Damn. America is missing out."

Lily laughed. "No kidding."

"Lils", I continued watching. "Heard you heard about Glee club?"

She tore her eyes from the screen. "Not really. What's a Glee club?"

"Choir." She nodded. "And I have signed you up. You need a solo and also a duet." She leaped from the couch.

"You did what?"

"Lily, I know you more than anyone else does. You are secretly begging for it." She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, brother, thank you!" She said. "But", she broke away. "You are doing it too, as who will be my partner for the duet?"

I laughed. "You're funny." I looked back at the screen. She jumped in front of it. "I am serious you have a great voice." She walked away to the bathroom. "Plus, I hear it works great to get dates. And I think that Kurt guy was checking you out."

I smiled. "You are SO funny!" I called out.

**LATER**

The bell for lunch time hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was so nervous, basically for two things. First, Glee club and second – I had no clue as to what I was doing. I stood off to the side of the cafeteria doorway with a confused expression on my face. Being Aussie, I had brought my own lunch, thinking it was what they do, but as I look around, I see not. I didn't even bring money. My presence must have caught Kurt's attention as he smiled, waved and half ran/half walked towards me.

"Confused?" He asked.

I looked around. "You have no idea."

"Here", he said, talking my arm. "I'll show you." He brought me to the centre of the room and pointed. Kurt talked for 5 minutes, explaining. "And there is nothing to it. You don't need your own lunch but bring money."

I exhaled. "That's so out of my routine. It is so weird..." I trailed off.

We sat down at Kurt's table, where a black girl was sitting. I extended my hand. "Oliver Lector." She looked at it.

"I ain't shaking no white boy's hand."

"Fair enough." I retracted. "But the point off the handshake was to exchange names. Do I take it you don't have one? Or should I call you 'black chick'?" She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Kurt cut her off.

"Mercedes. Her name is Mercedes."

"Thank you." I said as I opened my bag and pulled out a medium sized hot water container.

"I'm getting tots." Mercedes said and left.

"What's tots?" I asked when Mercedes was out of earshot.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You have never of potato tots?" I shook my head. "Potato tots are little pieces of heaven or potatothat are in little balls and deep fried."

"Oh!"I said, smiling. "Like potato jems!"

"Jems?"

"That's what we call them where I'm from."

"And where are you from Oliver?" Kurt asked me. But before I could answer Ham Hawk walked past and pushed Kurt's head close to his lunch. Kurt raised his head a little to reveal a small dab of cream on his nose. I stood up.

"Hey." He turned around.

"What do you want newbie?"

"An answer. What is your deal with Kurt?" I asked. Kurt shrunk a little in his chair. People who sat around us looked.

"He's a gay little homo."

"So?" I replied. "What is wrong with that?" I challenged him. Ham Hawk took a step closer. Kurt grew nervous but I stayed calm. "It's not up to you what he is."

"Shut up loser."

"It is not affecting you personally, so give it a rest." The jock leaned forward and swung his fist at me, but was way too slow. I lazily dodged it. Obliviously, that was the fasted he could move. He tried again, but still missed. He was getting red in the face. To be honest, I wasn't even feeling threatened. He gathered strength and aimed for my face again. I rose my arm and deflected his away. He tried with his other fist but the same problem. I eyed a teacher a few paces behind him and quickly sat down at my table. Ham Hawk looked like he was about to kick me when the teacher stood behind him and asked what was going on. He mumbled something and walked away, but not before giving me a death stare. I just smiled back. Kurt wiped the cream of his nose and thanked me. I shrugged and acted like it was nothing. Spotting a table where cups were sitting, I grabbed one and sat back down. I opened a pocket in my hot water container and pulled out tea bag. I placed it in the cup and poured the water. Kurt just looked at it.

"Tea is very beneficial for your health. And in my case, I have to be at the peak of mine."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because", I smiled. "I'm an army brat. It's in my blood and you never know when your dad decides to take you to an arena for a 'fitness' lesson. Against 25 year olds." I finger quoted 'fitness'. "It's all training." I shrugged and took a sip. I sighed and wrapped my fingers around it.

"It's so out of wack to be cold in November." I laughed, brushing my face with the cup.

Kurt laughed. "Why? It's winter."

I laughed back. "Back home November is the last month of spring. December and January are in summer."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Do you even celebrate Christmas?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "America." I shook my head. "Of course we do! We just hang out at the beach."

Kurt smiled. "Being at the nice warm beach would be great at Christmas." I nodded. "It doesn't even snow. Winter is basically summer, but wetter."

Kurt was very fascinated and wanted to ask more but Mercedes came back. I raised my cup to her as a sign of a 'hi'. She raised an eyebrow and twisted her lips in the form of a arrogant smirk.

I lost my patience. "I am sorry, did I offend you? Even though I have been polite, you strike me down like I insulted you."

She puffed up. "I don't like your attitude."

I smirked. "Well, I do not like yours."

"Finally, something we agree on." I nodded. We were silent but I couldn't just past something.

"Sorry, just correct me if I'm wrong, but I have attitude?"

"Yeah. The way you talk down to me, like I'm black trash."

I laughed. "You I talk down to you just because I was polite? How many polite people have you come across?"

Mercedes' eyes narrowed. "Not many."

"Well, maybe it is because you smite them before you even make a proper judgement." For a while, Mercedes and I just looked at each other, daring to look away. Eventually, she sighed and turned her head. She held put her hand. Kurt seemed surprised.

"Put it here white boy." I raised an eyebrow but smiled and shook it.

"That is better."

"Does the boy know what a conjunction is?" Mercedes turned to Kurt, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Contraction." I corrected for, staring into the distance while sipping my tea. Mercedes looked like she was going to punch me. I felt we were going to be great pals.

I took another sip of tea when the second bell went and I nearly sprayed it out but ended up choking on it. "That's the second bell?" I asked, a little scared.

"Oh, white boy scared?" Mercedes mocked. I glared at her.

"Meet you at the auditorium?" Kurt asked. I swallowed and nodded. I felt I was going to pee my pants.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am telling you Mercedes Oliver is kicking for my team!" Kurt squealed. They walked towards the auditorium while Kurt talked non-stop about Oliver. "He would be a great kicker." Kurt added dreamily. "He is so cute and smart. Not to mention standing up to Karofsky." He added.

"White boy did what?" Mercedes stopped Kurt.

"Yeah? Can you believe it? He shoved my face into my lunch and then Oliver stood up and told him to back off!"

Mercedes considered this. "Well, more than what Finn has ever done."

"Tell me about it!" Kurt agreed. "He went on something about how it doesn't affect him and I am free to be whatever I want."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Is he related to Martin Luther King?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm not sure. But all I know is that he cares. Much more than Finn, or anyone really."

Mercedes frowned. "What about me?" She huffed. They entered the auditorium door and took their seats. Kurt waved to Finn as he answered.

"Well, while I was being bullied, you were getting tots." He argued.

"Do I have to be by your side 24/7?" Mercedes argued back. "I mean, I'm not your bodyguard."

"I know!" Kurt replied. "I was just saying. Either way, it doesn't matter." Kurt waved his hand to Oliver who was waving from behind the curtain and linking his other with Mercedes. "What matters is your here now and you're my best buddy. Ever."

"Right back at you." Mercedes winked.

"Okay, if everyone sits down, we can begin auditions." Kurt saw Oliver and waved. "Mike!" Mr Shue called down to the music guy. "You good to go?" The man nodded. "Ok, Lily you're up first!"

~

I peeked behind the curtain. The auditorium was huge. Well, huge to me. But to be honest, it wasn't very full. Only a row in the middle of the audience was full, but it still gave me nerves. Lily was standing backstage practising while I was peeping behind the curtain. The rest of Glee (about 12 or so people) was sitting in the audience. Kurt spotted me and waved. I waved back, trying to look confident. I turned around and pretended to vomit, while Lily laughed at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I snapped. She laughed harder.

"You. Why are you all nervous? It only auditions. Nothing major." I considered it.

"I guess, but still." I said. Lily ran up and hugged me

"You'll do great. Stop worrying like a nancy!" I laughed. "Come. Run some exercises with me."

"Sure." Until Mr Shue called us, we practised our lines and stretched our mouths. Because our father does not like music (except 'Ride of the Valkyries') we don't really have time to sing or practise. So, it might sound rusty.

"Ok, Lily you're up first!" Mr Shue called out. I kicked her towards the centre of the stage. "Go!" I mouthed, my thumbs up. Lily Allen's 'The Fear' was sung. A couple of minutes and a round of applause later informed me that Lily was finished. She ran back to me. Her cheeks were red and she was gasping.

"What a rush!" She gasping, breathing heavily.

"How was it?" I asked high fiving her.

She smiled. "They LOVED it! I'm defiantly in!" I was so proud. But that means I'm on next. I nearly fell over when Mr Shue called my name. Lily supported me and walked me to the stage's west wing. I took a deep breath and walked out. I waved small to Kurt who waved enthusiastically back. I took the microphone from the stand and waited for the music. The introduction started then I did. Jason Mraz's 'Wordplay' kicked out from the speakers.

"I've been all around the world  
>I've been a new sensation<br>But it doesn't really matter  
>In this generation<br>The sophomore slump is an uphill battle  
>And someone said that ain't my scene<br>'Cause they need a new song  
>Like a new religion<br>Music for the television  
>I can't do the long division<br>Someone do the math  
>For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer<br>Gotta find another way to live the life of leisure  
>So I drop my top,<br>Mix and I mingle  
>Is everybody ready for the single and it goes..."<p>

Everyone was taken aback as they tried to keep up with me, as the song was fast. I started the chorus.

"Ha La La La La  
>Listen closer to the verse I lay<br>Ha La La La La  
>It's all about the wordplay<br>Ha La La La love  
>The wonderful thing it does<br>Because, because  
>I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's<br>Yeah The Mr. A to Z  
>They say I'm all about the wordplay"<p>

I hit the notes just right and the melody flowed. Kurt was smiling brightly in his seat. I continued to the second verse, the chorus then coming to the bridge.

"Well I built a bridge across the stream of consciousness  
>That always seems to be a flowin'<br>But I don't know which way my brain is goin'  
>Oh the rhymin' and the timin'<br>Keeps the melodies inside me  
>And they're climbin'<br>'Till I'm running out of air  
>Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head<br>Are you listening to a single word I've said?"

Pointing to the audience in accordance to the last line, I finished with the chorus.

"Because, because of  
>The ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's fall back in love<br>For the Mr. A to Z they say  
>is all about the wordplay".<p>

I stopped. Taking a bow I then walked back off stage. The adrenaline flushed out and I nearly collapsed. Lily was clapping her little arms out and told me how good it was. I smiled and nodded. Mr Shue then called us out to perform the duet. Lily ran to the stage to take her place. Admiring her enthusiasm, I stood behind the curtain in mine to enter when needed. Richard Marx & Donna Lewis's 'At The Beginning' from the Anastasia movie. When her part finished, she gestured to an empty space where I walked out onto. I finished the verse. We stood together and sang the chorus. Lily stepped away from me and sang the second verse. We both looked at each other and continued. Lily and I sang the chorus, bridge, then the chorus again. Lily sang by herself for a couple of line and then we came together. We finished by staring into each other's eyes. I thought it was a nice touch. The members of Glee stood up and clapped. A dark-haired girl sat in her seat and had a frown on her face. I couldn't care less. I took Lily's hand and bowed.

Mr Shue was pleased. "That was amazing guys!" He called down to us. "Meetings take place second half on lunch, and you better be there!" He yelled. I laughed with joy and hugged Lily who was equally happy. I looked up to Kurt who was jumping with joy and winked at him. He blushed and waved.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and I ran down the corridor almost out of breath. We were late. Very late for Glee and being late on the first day is not a good idea for first impressions. I got to the door first, nearly knocking it down and waited for Lily. Not for very long as she was only a couple of seconds after me. We smiled as we collected our breath and opened the door.

Silence. Everyone turned and looked at us (plus our lateness) and Mr Shue, slowly shifted his attention to Lily and I. Breaking the ice, I said a cheerful "G'day!" to the group. Some of them nearly snorted out their nose. I smiled. Walking quickly past Mr Shue stare, we took our seats. Kurt had saved me one, while Lily took one next to Mercedes. Mr Shue continued.

"Anyway, since they have finally arrived." Mr Shue gave me and Lily a look. "Oliver and Lily are new to this school and is their first time in America. Where are you guys from?"

I replied before Lily did. "We are both from Australia. But I have been here for a year, just not at a school."

A couple people nodded but one blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit said, "That was the name of my dog."

"What? Australia?" I said. I slapped a confused expression on my face.

She nodded slowly. "Before they changed it to Spike."

Again, I said "What?" Kurt just shook his head.

"That's Brittany. Not the brightest pea in the pod." He whispered. I replied with 'oh' and nodded.

"Where about in Australia?"

"Wollongong." Lily replied, 'matter-of-factly'. Brittany whispered to the girl next to her, "Is that a type of cheese?"

I heard her easily, let out a sigh and said a big, "No. Anyway, I'm from Melbourne."

She turned around at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Hey, you're kinda cute." She blinked extra hard, over exaggerating and flashed a smile. I think she was supposed to wink. I blinked back, with the perfect amount of exaggeration. Kurt frowned and nudged my shoulder.

"What are you doing?' He asked while Mr Shue was handing out music.

"What do you mean?" I said, taking my sheet off him.

"Why are you blinking at Brittany?"

Laughing, I said, "She meant to wink, Kurt. I was just playing with her."

Kurt puffed up. "Well, don't." I raised my eyebrows but said nothing.

"I was wondering if you guys do anything else other than singing." Mr Shue asked.

I looked at Lily. "You mean dancing? I'm terrible by the way." Kurt smiled.

"No, I mean instruments."

"Oh!" I smiled. "Well, I play base and piano. I think that's it." I chewed my lip in thought. "Oh! I also play bow guitar." Silence.

"What the heck is a bow guitar?" Mercedes asked. Mr Shue nodded.

"Well", I explained. "It's sort of like a normal guitar", I arranged my hands to show them, "but instead of using my fingers to strum, I use a bow. Like a violin."

"Like Jónsi!" Kurt exclaimed.

I smiled. "He is my hero." I put my hand over my heart.

"Could you play it for us?" Mr Shue asked.

"Oh." I said. Scratching my neck I said, "Yeah. I guess. Not sure when though. It's in service."

"Well, until then. Lily, do you?"

"Yeah." She piped up. "Piano."

"It's good to see that you have experience in the area." Mr Shue nodded and picked up his own sheet from the piano. "All right guys, we are going to practise this song for Sectionals." Mr Shue said, slapping the sheet. I turned the music sheet upside down and back to front.

"We are doing Journey?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? They are classics." Mr Shue remarked. He was glad I was taking part, but not as much because he thought I was attacking Journey.

I shrugged. "I always thought the Beatles were sort of more classic," I caught his face, "But I'm sure they'll love Journey." I locked eyes with my sheet, not looking up.

Apparently, my suggestion sparked something. "Yeah." Another boy pipped up. He sat next to the dark haired girl stiffly sitting whose arm was locked with his. "I think a Beatles song would be cool."

"I think a Jónsi song would be cooler." Kurt said, smiling at me. I returned it.

But Mr Shue wouldn't have a bar of it. "No, I think Journey would be the way to go."

"But", I held up my hand. "Just curious, as you seem to really like Journey. How many times have you used it?" Everyone's head turned to Mr Shue, who mumbled out a number. I smiled. "I think we should give suggestions for a Beatles song."

Everyone nodded and talked about it, but the dark-haired girl stood up. "Mr Shue!" She almost half pleaded. "I think that we should stick with your professional opinion. No offence Oscar-"

"Oliver." I corrected her, eyes narrowed but still a calm expression on my face.

"That's what I said. Either way, we shouldn't damage our chances at Sectionals upon a suggest by someone whose only just started. No offence." She offended.

I smiled sweetly. "None taken." I folded my arms. "It's just that I didn't realize you had to be here a certain length of time before you cast your opinion." You could have heard a pin drop. The girl sucked in a breath.

"Oliver, please know you place – it's in the same spot as your talent." She waited for me to say something, but I knew it would have been fruitless. Kurt however was about to stand up and kill her but I grabbed his arm, still looking at the girl. She continued. "So, I think we should choose a song with a better vocal range, for me of course." I snorted. Everyone looked at me and the girl shot daggers. I shook my head and smiled.

"Continue." I said waving. She coughed.

"Anyway, I think we should sing a piece symbolizing love and relationships."

"Meaning a piece staring you and Finn, Rachel." Mercedes retorted. Many people nodded in agreement. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed in agreement.

"Finn?" I whispered to Kurt. "Boyfriend." He replied. I nodded and assumed that the girl was Rachel.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Anyway, that always wins the judges over. Trust me; I have been doing this since I was five."

"Five?" I asked. "You have been doing this since you were five?"

"And nothing else." Rachel replied.

"What a childhood." I said, half laughing. She opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Guys!" Mr Shue said, holding his hands up, interrupting Rachel which I think is a dangerous thing to do. "You guys can talk during recess or classes or whatever, not Glee time. We need to focus!"

We practised Journey until the bell ran. Lily and I spent the lesson mainly in the background, while Rachel and Finn basically stole the show. I figured a lot of that will happen in the near future. I also noticed Kurt seemed a lot closer to me than when the lesson started. As we were coming out of the classroom, Finn said to me, "I don't care what Mr Shue says, I think a Beatles song would be awesome." I smiled. "Rachel's not around hey?" I nodded while he smiled in defeat.

"She", He picked his words carefully, "Is not used to an outside opinion."

"I see." I waved him off. Rachel pushed past me and literally jumped onto Finn. I rearranged the hair she knocked out of place. Kurt stood next to me.

"Was she always like that?" I jerked my thumb in her direction.

"Always." Kurt sighed. Shaking my head, I walked with Kurt to Spanish.

"I don't know how you survive."

Mercedes walled up next to Kurt. I glanced at her and noticed that she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Mercedes?" I asked, curious.

She laughed. "You putting 'Miss Superstar' in her place." I waved.

"It doesn't matter."

"Maybe", Kurt said. "But it sure was entertaining." Mercedes snapped her fingers.

"Nothing better than a Rachel put down."

I frowned. "Does everyone in the club hate her?" I asked as we turned a corner. Kurt and Mercedes looked at one another.

"No." Mercedes started. "She's annoying, but it helps the club stick together." Kurt agreed.

"As much as we hate to admit it, we can't survive without her."

I laughed. "A typical love-hate relationship." We laughed until we came to the Spanish classroom. Kurt walked in, leaving me with Mercedes. Before I walked in, she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I don't usually do this so listen up." I nodded. "Thanks for sticking up for my man Kurt. It really means a lot to him. I'm just glad that he has someone else who cares." I noticed she didn't look away in embarrassment or anything; she looked me dead in the eye. I smiled.

"Thank you Mercedes. I'm also glad he has a friend like you." I waved and walked into the classroom, leaving Mercedes standing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Kurt. Here we go!"

"Um Oliver, I am having second thoughts about this..."

"Haha! Don't worry. You're just standing for now." Oliver talked Kurt into trying his skateboard when last period was over. He was at first keen, but now realizing, not as confident. Kurt was scared stiff.

"AAH! Oliver!" Kurt put his hands up in front of him. "I can't control the board!"

"Um, Kurt? The board is not moving." Oliver gestured to his foot, which was under the first wheel. Kurt slowly put down his hands and felt like an idiot. He blushed and nervously touched his hair.

"Here, it's not so hard to get some balance." Oliver gently took Kurt's left hand and held it up straight. Kurt gasped softly and tried not the blush. Olive was holding his hand! Kurt smiled happily.

"Now, hold out the other hand and bend your knees slightly."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Kurt said, distracted.

"Okay, now lean a little bit to the right and OH MY GOD!" Oliver shouted and let go of Kurt.

"Um Oliver. Oliver! Don't let go!" Kurt flapped his arms desperately trying to prevent himself from falling over. "Oliver!"

But it was too late. Kurt landed on his face and hurriedly picked himself up. He quickly checked his outfit for grass stains and brushed off dirt. Oliver was staring at someone standing on the other side of the road. At first, shock, but then a huge grin spread across his face.

"James, you son of a gun!" He yelled to the figure. It ran over the road and tackled Oliver. Oliver easily won and ended up on top. They laughed for ages and finally got off the ground and hugged. Kurt stood off to the side, impatient and a little jealous. Jealous how easily Oliver was touching the person. Kurt wanted to do that.

"James, oh my god, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, not even a little out of breath from the tackle.

The boy was about Oliver's height, dark hair and blue eyes with a skinny build. He was really cute. He wore ripped black skinny leg jeans, a grey sweater with a hooded jacket and a scarf. "Never mind that Ollie. Who's your friend?" James gestured to Kurt and winked. Kurt's cheeks flushed and fell silent.

"Oh! How rude of me! James, this is Kurt Hummel, my best American friend. Kurt, this is James Alexander, my bestest, biggest and oldest friend in the world."

"Bestest?" Kurt repeated. He frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I have known him since we were five. Same school, everything. Two peas in a pod." Oliver laughed, hitting James on the back.

"Enough about me gorgeous how is everything?" James talked in a very flamboyant voice. "I want the low down, the 411, the 911. Hell, even the 000!"

"000?" Kurt asked confused.

"Honey", James explained. "That's 911 in Australia. Either way!" He threw his hands in the air. "I was getting kind of bored in Australia without you Ollie so I decided a little va-cay was all I needed. By the way, love the shoes." He commented looking at Oliver's feet.

"Thanks." Oliver smiled. "Anyway, not much has happened. Oh, I joined Glee club."

"Ooh! Sounds fancy! What is it?" James asked sitting down on a bench with Kurt while Oliver quickly grabbed his skateboard.

Kurt answered. "It a singing and performing group." James nodded.

"I bet you have a great singing voice. I know Ollie does, don't you." He winked to Oliver. "Yes quite the singer. Never sang at school though."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Oh!" James exclaimed, waving his hand. "Wouldn't dare, not just because it was uncool but if his dad found out-"

"James." Oliver interrupted. His face turned serious. James smiled and shrugged.

"I guess, I guess. Either way, off the greener pastures I see. School?"

"Awesome. Seriously, the people here are great." Oliver nudged Kurt. "A little different but great."

"In what way?" James crossed his legs.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Kurt gave Oliver a look, who missed it.

"There's this girl who already has her life mapped out of how famous she is going to become."

Kurt frowned. "Don't make fun of her. She 's a pain, but still."

Oliver smiled. "I'm just saying, she's determined. She knows what she wants."

"Not unlike you, if I remember." James winked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Hey, you thought it was funny."

"Hey, let's just say I moved on. Anyway, got a boyfriend?" James raised his eyebrows at Kurt. He bashfully shook his  
>head.<p>

James' face grew serous. "Joking, you are joking. Gorgeous skin like that? You must have them lined up."

"Yeah, to beat me up."

"Nonsense." James' face clouded. "No one would ever beat you up if Oliver is your friend." James looked at Oliver who blushed slightly, "Who needs a bodyguard when this 16 year old has a 6 pack."

"James!"

"I'm just kidding! Not really. Anyway, I have to be going now." James suddenly became sad, as his ever-present smile seemed to droop a bit. Oliver hugged him.

"It was awesome seeing you again James."

"You too." He said.

"Please be safe." He whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you."

Oliver smiled. "How much?"

James's hug tightened. "This much." He sniffed his nose and pulled away. He turned to Kurt and grabbed him into a surprise hug. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Uh, thanks James." He laughed. He pulled away, a little embarrassed.

We stood for a moment. "Well", James looked at the school. "Time to go." He started to walk but suddenly stopped. "Oh!" He pulled of his scarf. "I want you to have it."

"What?" Oliver said, disbelieving. "But it is your favourite scarf!"

James shook his head. "No, have it." He said firmly. Oliver smiled and took it. "I wanted to see you before I left." Oliver nodded slowly, as if not totally understanding what he said. James' eyes started to water a little and he quickly turned and left. Kurt stood with Oliver as they watched him walk away.

"How strange." Kurt remarked.

"Indeed." Oliver replied.

"He was gay right?" Kurt asked. Oliver laughed.

"Of course!" Oliver smiled. He turned over the scarf. "He always had such wonderful taste." Oliver rubbed the soft material in his hands.

"So", Kurt started to ask, "You and James?" Oliver looked at Kurt confused but caught on when he saw Kurt's face.

"No!" Oliver replied. "James is my best friend. I could never. Always have, always will be."

Kurt frowned. "Come one." Oliver nudged Kurt. "Back on the board. Lets try again, hey?" Oliver nodded and assembled the board. Oliver picked up his head as he heard Lily called out his name. She waved a 'hi' and blew a kiss. Oliver laughed and blew one back.

Kurt watched it all and a stone appeared in his stomach. Oliver looked at Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt sniffed his nose. "Yeah sure." He followed Oliver.

"Whatever Olive." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"This place just keeps getting weirder." I stood outside the boy's locker room. America was so different. "What do they even do in here?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey Oliver!" I smiled. Turning around, I saw Kurt half running, half walking towards me. He had a carry bag with him as well as his normal bag. "What you are doing?"

I laughed. "Figuring out this strange new development." Kurt put a questioned look on his face. I titled my head at the locker room. He smiled.

"Oh, the locker room?" I nodded. "Oliver, you are such a virgin!" I frowned. "The locker room is where we get changed for gym."

"Gym?" I repeated. "Oh, like P.E.?"

"I'll assume that's some Australian mumbo-jumbo and agree. Yes and it is where most of society", He pointed at himself, "Slave away, exhausting ourselves climbing ropes and jumping over obstacles. Not fun and not good for the skin."

I smiled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"People have cut off their arm to get out of it." I let out a long 'oh'.

"So, do we change or something?" I looked at my clothes; army boots, skinny leg jeans and Batman jumper and James' scarf. Not very gym-worthy.

"Of course." Kurt laughed. "You get changed into gym clothes. Very un-fashionable." He opened his bag and gave some to me. "The office called me and said you didn't get some in the pack."

"I was lucky I didn't." I frowned at them. Pasty gray and just plan ugly. "Ugh."

"'Ugh' is the word." Kurt said. "Now", he glanced at his watch, "P.E. starts soon so we better get changed." We walked inside and I widened my eyes. Hundreds of lockers, all red, allied the walls and wooden benches sat underneath. Walking in, I took everything in.

"This is so cool." I said. Kurt snorted.

"It's a locker room."

"Thus the foundation of its coolness."

Again, Kurt snorted. "I'm gay, yet I don't find the locker room as nearly as interesting as you do."

"You better not, homo."

Kurt froze and looked petrified. The same jock from the cafeteria walked into with two other jocks. I stood my ground. Nervously.

"Better not what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. My voice was slightly shaky and it killed me.

"You know." He nodded in Kurt's direction. "If that fag starts snooping, he'll get his face smashed in."

I laughed. Kurt took a deep inhale of breathe. I did something very dangerous. I felt it too. "I think that while Kurt is gay, he still has tastes.

He doesn't walk around perving on every guy." I added less confidently. "It doesn't matter anyway because you are clearly not his type."

Wham! The jock leant in and tried to smash his fist against my face, but I dodged it and ended up in the locker instead. That has got to hurt.

"You get a lot of nerve talking like that." The second jock said who was black. "Especially hanging around a fag like this." He reached down and grabbed the front of Kurt's jacket. Dodging another punch, I quickly ran over and stepped in between them.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Or are you too thick to work it out for yourself? And don't you dare say that word in front of me. It makes me sick to my stomach." I snapped back, losing a bit of my cool.

"Oliver..." Kurt whispered behind me.

"What, fag? It's what he is. And in my book, this means you're qualified for the fag parade." He strung out the word, just to piss me off. He reached up his knee and gave me a good kick in the nads. I inhaled quickly but showed no tears. I didn't even yell, even though it hurt like a bitch. I swallowed with difficulty. He let me go and watched me crumble my knees. He walked away with the third jock following suit. "You better watch out with that attitude. I might have to teach you a better lesson." I coughed slightly while still on my knees. The first jock came back when the other left and bent down into front of me. He drew his eyebrows together and punched me in the nose. Keeping my pride, I did nothing, and let the blood run down my face. His became uneasy, and quickly left, leaving Kurt and me alone.

"Oliver." Kurt's voice was broken. He was clutching the spot where the jock had held him.

"Kurt? Don't want to be rude and break your train of thought, but I am dying." Came my pain filled voice from below.

Kurt's head snapped down."Oh my god! I'm too busy worrying about me..." He trailed off and knelt down next to me. "Can I do anything?" He asked, nervously.

I shook my head. Taking a couple of breathes; I slowly stood up, still bending over slightly. I grabbed a towel that sitting on a bench and wiped my nose with it. "Nah, Kurt. I'm a trooper by nature, all us Aussie are. How else do you think we can survive all the spiders and snakes that consume the place?" I laughed. Wobbling slightly, I grasped the locker and fiddled with the lock. I was about to change when I heard a sniffle. I slowly turned around and Kurt was crying.

"Kurt, I-". Kurt ran into my chest and kept crying. "Umm." I said, looking down. Kurt was actually only a couple of inches shorter than me.

"I know this is inappropriate. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I guess not many friends would take a kick in the nads for you?" I pulled Kurt away and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kurt? Stop crying." I didn't say it forcefully, but firmly. "Come on. You don't have to cry. They are gone, and it doesn't matter anymore."

But Kurt shook his head. "It does. They'll come back." He took a step back. "And they'll do worse." I closed the gap.

"Then I'll be here. You can count on me." Kurt smiled and turned away to his locker. "Always." I added, not totally sure if he hear me.

"I still think you shouldn't." Kurt mumbled. I slammed my locker.

"Kurt!" I shouted. I put my hands on my hips. He looked at me, nervous. "I think I can handle myself." Kurt shifted his eyes. "Oh. Don't worry." I straightened. "It will heal. I've encountered ten times worse than this." Kurt lifted his eyebrows. I waved my hand. "Please don't ask me what I do on the weekend."

"What?" He asked, interested.

"Let's just say, my dad is a psycho. He wants me to be in the army."

"The army?" Kurt repeated, disbelieving.

I nodded. "Crazy, huh? Since I could remember. I know how to kill a person with a credit card. I can hear from miles away. Hell, when I was 12, my dad blinded folded me and dropped me in the middle of the Australian bush and it took my four days to get out."

Kurt was shocked. "No kidding? The most my dad has ever trained me for was for football. You win."

I laughed. "Matter dropped, okay?" I asked, serious.

He shrugged and took his clothes out of his locker. I liked the new silence. I couldn't help but noticed Kurt. He seemed to have accessorized the clothes. I wasn't very surprised. I smiled to myself and took off my shirt. I was about to put on my gym one but a noticed I had had a cut. I rubbed it and it disappeared. Nearly taking off my jeans, I noticed Kurt glancing at me. I smiled. "Kurt?"

"Oh...Um yes Oliver?"

"Privacy. I'm cool with it but still with privacy." I turned around and raised my eyebrow. Kurt quickly turned around and focused on his top.

Taking off my jeans and revealing my Batman boxers, I put on my pants and fished around for my top. Reaching under the seat, I found a shoe. It was Giorgio Armani. A really good black one.

"Hey, don't kill me for being judgmental, but I think this is yours." I gave Kurt the shoe. He stared at it, remembering.

"They took this from me two months ago. Thanks." He didn't look up. His eyes were watering.

"Hey, at least you have the pair, right?" I offered. I was never good at cheering people up.

"You know what keeps me sane?" I shook my head. "I am superior and they will end up working for me." Kurt swallowed.

I considered. "Interesting." I looked at my watch. "Okay, we really need to get going." I shoved the rest of the stuff in my locker and slammed it shut. I pulled Kurt away from his shoe and ran to the gym, bursting open the doors. Big mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

"Porcelain and company, get over here!"

The funny thing about evil is, when you've met it, re-incarnations don't really have effect on you. Kurt had told me about Sue Sylvester. This woman was mad. A snarl was on her lips when we burst in and delight in yelling at us was on her face. I liked her.

"Worthless teenagers that arrive late like this make me want to spit on them and tear off their skin and give it to shaved monkeys. Am I going to do that? Probably, but since this is a school run by a llama", I couldn't help but smile, "I have  
>decided to run an obstacle course instead." She moved to the right to reveal it. I laughed. It was big, about twenty stations, including a rope climb, wall scale and tires. I surveyed it all in a mood of confidence. This will be so easy. I looked at everyone else's faces. Pure horror.<p>

Ms Sylvester chose two people to go up first. I was chosen and so was a big beef jock. I liked my chances.

We lined up at the start and Ms Sylvester was placing beats. I'm pretty sure she wasn't allowed to do that, but I went down 50 to 1.

The jock smiled. "Easy." He mocked, flexing his muscles to the girls. Rolling my eyes, I nodded to Kurt who gave me a 'thumbs up'. Ms Sylvester blew the whistle.

Left, right, up down and a cartwheel. That describes half of the course. Acing tires and swiftly climbing up the rope, I made it halfway in 2 minutes. Another 1 was spent finishing. Not even out of breathe as I waited for the jock. He was red as he slumped through the finish line 5 minutes later. Smirking, I strolled back to stand next to Kurt. Ms Sylvester's face was dangerous. I guess she wanted to humiliate me. I don't plan to do that.

"Oh hell with it. Kids, ran it twenty times or until you die of exhaustion. Whichever comes first." She scowled at the students and marched over to me.

"Hey hothead."

"Yes?" I replied, Kurt straightening next to me.

"I like your style."

"Are you kidding? This is hideous. But I like your tracksuit, what of it?"

"I also like your attitude."

I rolled my head. "Explain."

Ms Sylvester crossed her arms. "It took you 2 minutes to do this course while it takes these gutless sacks of failed  
>society 30. Even my best Cheerio can't do that. I want in." She leaned in.<p>

Confused, I replied. "In what?"

"What you have going on that makes you worth the 6 hours I slave away here. You have a lot of spunk."

"Well, I'm sorry about your working conditions. But I have nothing to tell you."

"He's training for the army." Kurt piped up. I could have strangled him.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Army training?" Ms Sylvester lit up. "There's an idea! No more useless obstacle courses but trenches with barbed wire! Thanks Porcelain." She walked off to master her grand idea. I glared at Kurt.

"Yeah, thanks Porcelain."

"Woops? Hey, did you Sue say you had 'spunk'?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "She thinks highly of you then. Not even Quinn or Santana has ever been called that."

I shrugged again. "Fair enough. Oh, by the way who was the black jock?"

"Oh, he's Azimio.

"And the one that punched me?"

"Dave Karofsky."

"I shall remember then."

"Why?" Kurt asked, curious.

I shrugged. "Future reference. I might need it."

I laughed as Kurt was called to the obstacle course and couldn't finish the first station.


	9. Chapter 9

"80s."

"80s?" I repeated, reading what Mr Shue wrote on the whiteboard. "What does that mean?"

"Well", He explained, tapping the pen in his hand. "Who remembers growing up in the 80s?" No one expect Brittany raised his or her hand. "Exactly. The 80s were about big hair, lots of colour and expressing yourself. We need more of that today. And that is your assignment."

"Assignment?" I repeated again. I heard someone sigh.

"We usually got weekly assignments to help sharpen our minds. And our performance."

"Thanks Rachel." I mumbled. It was only my third lesson, and I was still getting the hang of it. "So you do this often?"

"Usually." Kurt replied, looking at me. "One time we did Rocky Horror." I held up a hand to my chest.

"And where was I?" My eyes went wide.

"We also did Lady Gaga."

"Stop it! You're killing me!" I put my hands over my ears. Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Anyway, 80s. So, pick a 80s song that expresses what it was like to basically be a kid growing up then." The bell rang and the room quickly deserted.

~

80s. 80s. What song do I know or even like from or even about the 80s? Think Oliver! I guess I could do that song from Relient K...

"Hey nerd." Oh crap. Was so not in the mood. Turning around, the black jock and his every present friend stood in front of me, cracking their knuckles.

'What is it?" I yawned. "Kind of not in mood."

"Sorry pussy. Doesn't concern us." He reached out for my shirt but I quickly stepped back. Two more jocks came up. I knew when I was defeated. I let them pick me up and throw me in the port-a-potty. I waved as they shut the door and locked it. Laughing, I washed my hands in the sink. I tapped the lock of the door and whistled. I also put my ear to it and waited for them to leave. But they didn't. Someone was keeping them there. As soon as I heard his voice I smiled.

"What did you do with Oliver? Let him go." Kurt's brave voice shouted. A laugh and several shouts and bumps later informed me that they threw him in one as well. Putting my ear against the other wall, I heard a sniffle. Sighing, I opened my bag and pulled out a kit. Inside were little blades and hooks. Never leave the house without a lock-picking kit, my father always told me. Yeah, I'd admit I thought he was crazy. I went straight to work. You have to be patient in order to be a good lock picker. Finally after a couple of clicks and thuds, the door swung open. Peeking out, I saw the jocks had gone.

Next to mine, there were three toilets as well. Picking the first one, I tapped the door. "Hey buddy."

Kurt sniffed and replied. "Hey Oliver. Didn't they get you too?"

"Jocks." I laughed. "Don't they realise that you can't lock up Oliver Lector?" I took out my tools and set to work.

"Easy you for." Kurt sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Not sure, partner. Maybe it's because you're such a people person." I heard Kurt giggle. "Almost got it."

"Got what?" I tapped the door with my fist and it swung open. I smiled brightly.

"Your rescue, my fair lady." I bowed. Kurt smiled and held out his hand. I took it and walked him away from the potty.  
>I waved my kit. "Never leave home without."<p>

Kurt brightened. "Lucky. So", He said eyes wondering. "Any plans tonight?"

"To hang?" I answered. "Sorry. My dad plans to enrol me in a wrestling match. Can't seem to get out of it.

Kurt laughed but then saw I was serious. "For real? I can't even climb a rope."

"Oh I doubt that." I wiggled my eyebrows at his arms.

"The only thing these are good for are fashion."

"Fashion?"

"These arms look perfect in the new Marc Jacobs collection."

"I'll take your word for it." I laughed. "Got a song yet for Glee?" I asked.

"Not yet. You?"

"Nah. Thinking about Relient K though."

"Who?" Kurt cocked his head.

I gasped. "You have not lived! Relient K is awesome. It literally preaches about being a kid and love and everything. Not to mention catchy."

"Oh. So you're one of these 'punk' and 'rock' guys. Not really into show tunes?"

"Maybe not Broadway, but I love swing."

"Swing?"

"Bing Crosby. Frank Sinatra. Louie baby! Please tell me you have seen High Society." I pleaded.

"I think I've watched it once. Grace Kelly, right?"

I put a hand to my chest and placed my arm around Kurt. "A woman of my heart." Kurt smiled and laughed. But strangely, I noticed his laugh was uneasy.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt walked down the hallway, as a happy as a fruitcake. He smiled at everything and everyone. And why shouldn't he? Sweet Olive was in Glee Club, he hadn't been slushied in days and his hair was perfect. To him, the day or week, could not get any better. That was when Kurt turned into the corridor and saw Oliver. Kurt instantly stopped and the smile was wiped from his face. Oliver was staring into his locker with bloodshot eyes and an unfocused gaze. His hands were trembling slightly as he grasped the locker door and was constantly swallowing. Kurt saw the tear snail trails down his face and the quiver in his bottom lip. Nothing else mattered in the corridor to Kurt then to run to his dear Olive. He was running towards him when Oliver turned around and sunk to the floor and buried his head into his hands. Kurt plopped beside him and did not do very much, as he didn't really know what to do.

"Oliver?" Kurt gently rubbed his shoulder. 'Oliver, please tell me what's wrong."

Oliver lifted his head slightly. Kurt could see new tears flowing. "Oh Kurt." Oliver shook his head. Kurt nodded slowly to show he was listening and brushed Oliver's hair. Lucky, he didn't seem to mind. "Kurt, do you remember James? My friend from Australia?" Kurt nodded, not sure where it was going. "He died two days ago. Suicide. They found the body this morning." Oliver choked and cried again, burying his head into Kurt's chest. Kurt's eyed widened in surprise, and not knowing what exactly what to do, he rubbed his back. Kurt only met James once, and thought he was a cool and funny guy. It reminded him of what happened when his mother died. Remembering, Kurt's eyes started to water as well.

"He was only 16." Oliver sighed. He emerged his head from Kurt's chest and looked him in the eye, ignoring the rude remarks students were giving him and whispered, "Do you remember what the last thing James said to me was?" he asked. Kurt slowly shook his head. "He said, 'I wanted to see you before I leave.' I only just realized what that meant." Oliver smiled small for only a fraction of a second at Kurt before crying again. But at that moment, Mr Shrue walked passed and noticed the pair.

"Um, what are you guys doing? What's going on?" Oliver's head was in Kurt's chest again, crying onto his shirt. Kurt actually started to get teary as well. "Do you guys want to talk about it?" He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded and slightly shook Oliver to tell him to get up. Mr Shrue also nodded and helped Oliver up then Kurt.

~

"Now, can you please tell us what is going on?" Ms Pillsbury said politely, blinking her huge doe eyes at Oliver and Kurt.

"Is someone bullying you again?" My Shue asked concerned, looking mainly at Kurt. Oliver lifted up his head and laughed tonelessly.

"No, no one is bullying us. I wouldn't cry over something like that. I am crying because my best friend committed suicide." More tears flowed. Both teachers looked shocked.

"When did this happen?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

"He came to visit me from Australia two days ago. He committed suicide just after seeing me. They found the body today. He was homosexual." Oliver swallowed and rubbed his eyes. He turned to Mr Shue, "Sir, I don't really feel like doing to Glee assignment, if that is ok."

Mr Shue nodded. "Of course Oliver. You need some time to grieve." Oliver nodded back. Kurt reached over and squeezed Oliver's hand. He smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Okay, Kurt you can go to class now and do you want me to call your father, Oliver?"

Oliver's head quickly snapped up and yelled, "No!" Everyone looked at him strangely. Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
>"I mean, 'no'. He's at work and I don't want to bother him. Also, I want to stay with Kurt. He'll help me." Ms Pillsbury nodded. Kurt looked at Oliver.<p>

"If you're sure, then thank you for seeing me. Also Oliver, I give you my condolences."

Olive stood up. "Thank you Ms Pillsbury and Mr Shue." He turned and quickly walked out of the office. Kurt followed suit.

"How will I help you?" Kurt asked when they were a few metres away from the office.

"Because", Oliver looped his arm with Kurt's and put his head on his shoulder, while Kurt blushed, "You are going to tell me how you over came your mother's death." Kurt stopped and took his arm away from Oliver's.

"How did you know?"

Oliver drew his eyebrows together. "I could see it in your eyes when I told you about James. You could feel my pain. Plus, I know that you live with your father and Finn's mother so it was only a matter of connecting the dots."

"Still..." Kurt trailed off. Not wanting to go to class, Oliver and Kurt decided to go to the field, where Kurt knew of a tree that they could sit under and be hidden from the classrooms, so the teachers didn't know they were skipping. They sat down and Oliver rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Mourning takes away so much energy." He sighed, brushing his hair with his fingers. Kurt nodded in reply, but ended up sneezing. "You have the cutest sneeze Kurt." Oliver commented and put his head on Kurt shoulder, sighing again. Kurt looked away and smiled blissfully. He was so happy that Oliver was so close to him. But he stopped thinking those thoughts at once. The boy just lost his best friend! He sternly told himself, be comforting, and not checking him out. Kurt slightly shook his head and put his arm around Oliver. Oliver sniffed and moved in closer. "Kurt", he said, still close to him, "You didn't suggest this tree because the teachers wouldn't see us and know we were ditching, right?" Oliver raised his eyebrow knowingly. Kurt blushed and felt embarrassed. The next words Oliver almost whispered. "You chose it because nobody can see us."

Kurt was silent.

Oliver tapped Kurt's nose. "It's okay Kurt. Besides, I don't really want anyone else seeing us either." Oliver's fingers fell from Kurt's face and rested on his bow tie. Oliver looked up and wondered what his fingers were touching. Oliver studied it with the most interest and put a quizzical look on his face. Kurt smiled nervously.

"It's a bow tie."

Oliver smiled. "I know, but it's just so interesting. I never get to wear bow ties. Not even at weddings. My father says I look like a fag in them and orders me to wear normal ties." Oliver almost sighed. Kurt was taken aback since Oliver said 'fag', a word that disgusts him. "It doesn't matter anyway. You look great in them, I might add." Oliver slightly leaned in closer. Kurt was nervous having Oliver so near him. Oliver lifted his eyes away from the tie and gazed into Kurt's eyes. He smiled very small. Kurt smiled back. Oliver's mouth opened slightly but he closed it quickly.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It's just, I need to go." Oliver quickly removed himself from Kurt and ran away from the tree, not stopping until he was across the field and, as far as Kurt could see, right into the arms of Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt punched the ground and swore under his breath. "What the hell was that?" Kurt was so confused that he had no clue if Oliver was gay or straight. Every time Kurt or he got close, he ran into the arms of that red-headed chick. Then again, his best friend just died. Was Oliver playing him on? Kurt sighed. He was too tired to deal with it. And by the looks of it, Mercedes was walking towards him, hoping to ditch gym class as well. To be honest, Kurt kind of loved it when Oliver played with him. It's the only time he gets so close. Kurt only wished it was real.

~

"Oh, Lily. I am such a terrible person!" I howled to Lily.

"No you're not!" Lily tried to comfort me.

"Oh really?" I asked, sarcastic. "How am I not?" Lily opened her mouth but sound was slow to come out. "See!" I yelled. "I'm a bitch. That's what I am. A bitch and a giant dick!"

"Mr Lector, quieten down back there!" The teacher called down to the back of the room, raising her eyebrows at my last comment. I rolled my eyes and faced the front. I couldn't help but look over to Kurt's desk. His eyes were a little watery and he wore a look of sadness on his face. I felt so, so bad. It was wrong to do that with Kurt, mainly because he was gay, but mainly because he is so nice! I know if someone did that to me, I'd kill them. Then again, I doubt Kurt could so much as bruise me. But it didn't make me feel better.

"Oliver. Look at me." Lily grabbed my hand and a tear grew in her eye. "James just died. You are still angry, hurt and just plain confused. It is natural." She sighed. "I knew James too, and he was a great person. The kind of person you never want to lose. Be happy that you knew him when he was alive. I'm sure he'd want that as well." I smiled and rubbed my eye.

"Thank you Lily. You always know what to say."

"And don't you forget it." She winked.

"Now, siding with our study with protest that led to the French Revolution, I have decided for an assignment. Because they were protesting about something they thought were unjust, you will write a page essay on something you think it is unjust or generally pisses you off." Everyone laughed because the teacher said 'pisses'. I chewed my lip in thought. I had a lot that I was pissed out. Plenty. Tomorrow's report should be interesting.

~

Oliver stood out the front, clearing his voice. Kurt frowned slightly. He was still a little hurt about what Oliver did, but if he talked to him, he was sure to receive a proper explanation. Oliver at first looked nervous (why? It is just a speech) and then, like a ray of sun, confidence radiated out of him. Kurt decided to listen.

"Teenage suicides cascade over the media from time to time. Sure, everybody cares about them now, shaking their heads, giving sympathy to the grieving family, but nobody really does anything about it after something else becomes more interesting. And this is something that pisses me off. In addition to this, the numbers of homosexual teen suicides are rising. Why? Well, if anyone cared enough they could answer the question.

I suppose you're wondering how this relates to me. James Alexander committed suicide just shy of this week. He was 16, a high school student, gay and most importantly, my best friend. No words can express on how much I miss him. People seem to think suicide don't affect them and can never, but they are so wrong. Nothing could be further from the truth. You never know when it can happen, as he hid it so well. And when it does, it hits you like a tonne of bricks. James Alexander didn't need to die. He had a whole, perfect life ahead of him and so many opportunities. But something was stopping him. He tried to seek help, but none was available. The school and family tried to set up counselling, but what homosexual wants to hear advice from a heterosexual's point of view? Heterosexuals can't and will never understand like homosexuals do. That's why James struggled. No one understood. But it wasn't just counsellors. In every school lies a group of stupid, violent and homophobic people everyday striking fear into the hearts of fully realised and struggling gays. And don't you teachers do a great job of helping them. You are kidding yourself if you sit there a think it doesn't happen. It happens because the ignorant run our countries and the ignorant run our schools. And nobody takes a stand. People like Fred Phelps are just adding fuel to the homophobic fire. And it needs to be put out. If not, it could cause devastating damage to many people who are a little bit different. But the funny, if not ironic, truth to this is that some of the bullies aren't homophobic, but homosexual. And they blame us for who they are. Because of their struggle, they take it out on gays because it 'cleverly' hides the fact that they are just like us. I even know some people who fit that category. You can just sit back and blank out to what I have to say because you think you are untouched by this. How stupid. Sometime in your close or distant future, it will affect you. And when it does, ask yourself this: Where do I stand on this?

And why do I care about this? Not because of the death of my best friend, but because I am one of them. I am a homosexual and proud of it."

Kurt's eye went wide and a small o was the shape of his mouth. He couldn't believe it. He knew, but a part of him, however big it was, always doubted. But it was all clear, out in the open. Oliver is the second open gay kid in the school. And all his. But a part of him hated Oliver, for not telling him, and that made him glare at Oliver as he walked back to his seat, ignoring at the looks people in the class were giving him. But Kurt could see a little bit of water started to cloud around his eyes. Some of the looks were of amazement, others dumbstruck and some were murderous. The teacher was utterly surprised.

"Oliver Lector." She mangled. "Thank you for that...moving speech."

The bell echoed the in silent classroom. "Oh!" She said, not looking at the clock. "Time to go students." She said, monotone like. The teacher did not move. She was still turning Oliver's words in her head. Oliver was the first to leave, with Kurt following closely behind.


	12. Chapter 12

"Olive!" Kurt yelled as soon as Oliver stopped running. He didn't care if Oliver heard him call him Olive. Kurt stalked him to the tree where they sat after James' death. Oliver didn't stop until he was right under the branches.

"Olive!" Kurt yelled again and stood right outside, so he wasn't inside but he could still see him. Oliver shook his head slowly.

"Olive? Is that your nickname for me?" He turned around and laughed with a hint of bitterness. "I haven't heard someone call me Olive since my mum died. It's nice to have someone with such a nice voice to call me that again. It brings back nice memories." His smile shortened.

Kurt walked closer to Oliver and slapped him. A tear fell down his face.

Oliver chuckled sadly. "Guess I kind of deserved that."

"How could you not tell me? I thought I was your friend." Kurt whispered. "Your gay friend."

Oliver bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"How could you play me on like that? It killed me seeing you run away, like every boy does to me. I thought you were different." Kurt sobbed.

Oliver looked guilty. "I didn't mean too. I am different. Well, I thought you knew I was. I guess I wasn't as obvious as I thought." He shrugged.

"Of course you weren't! Hanging around Lily like that. So you're not with her?" Kurt nervousily fiddled with his tie.

Oliver's pupils shrunk as his face went in shock mode. "L-Lily? You think me and Lily?"

Kurt went defensive. "Well, you also seem to be around her and hugging. I just thought-"

"Lily is my sister." Silence. For a second, both boys only heard a breeze shake the leaves of the tree.

Kurt's mouth opened slightly. "But you don't look alike. And I have never heard her last name."

"Are you kidding? We are both redheads!" Oliver yanked his hair. "Although different shades." He admitted. "She's orange, while mine sort of like-"

"Blood." Oliver smiled at Kurt's . "Yeah."

"I kind of thought birds of a feather flock together."

Oliver smiled. "Like you and Mercedes. Real birds of a feather there."

Kurt puffed up. "Don't you insult Mercedes."

"When did I insult her?" Oliver argued, throwing his hands up in the air. Sighing, he slowly put them back down. "We just have a different dad that's all."

"What about James? You said you didn't feel anything for him and you weren't gay."

Oliver rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You misinterpreted me. I am gay, but I don't love James. He's is", Oliver stopped, tears in his eyes, "Was my best friend."

Kurt let out a tiny, "Oh."

"I love someone else." Oliver blurted. Kurt stared at Oliver but he was looking at the ground, biting his lip.

Kurt's hopes rose. "So you really like me? Not just like a friend?" Oliver lifted his head and gave a tiny nod. Kurt smiled in relief.

"I liked you from the first moment we met." Oliver leaned in, his eyes sparkling in the shade of the branches. Kurt blushed and held his ground.

"I liked you the first time too. But it was when you stood up for me that I loved you."

Oliver stopped. "Really? It wasn't a big-"

"It was a huge deal Oliver." Kurt interrupted. "You have no idea how much it makes me feel better knowing that someone cares." They were standing less than 30cm apart.

Oliver became uncomfortable. "Don't make me feel like I am some kind of hero."

"But you are!"

"No I'm not!" Kurt looked surprised at Oliver's outburst. He calmed down. "Don't turn me into something I'm not. I just stood up for a friend."

"A friend?" Kurt drew out the word. He chewed his lip.

"Well, more than that." Oliver leaned in and touched his nose with Kurt's. Kurt's breathing became harder and quicker and his eyes widened. He had never been this close to a boy before. Kurt was afraid Oliver would laugh at him. Oliver took Kurt's hand and gently squeezed it. Kurt's mouth opened slightly, inviting him. Oliver smiled. "A boyfriend." Oliver charged at Kurt, locking his soft lips onto Kurt's. At first Kurt took a sharp in take of breath. Kurt pulled away a little.

"Oliver, I don't really know how to do this…"

Oliver smiled. "Me neither." He laughed softly and focused on Kurt. "Lets take it slow then." He suggested. Kurt nodded. At first, they only touched lips. But soon, Oliver moved his lips and tried an angle. Kurt slowly did the same. After a little while, the boys had a rhythm.

Kurt placed his arms around Oliver and touched the middle of his neck. Oliver's arms left his side and he placed them at Kurt's waist. Kurt's eyes squeezed together as he let the feeling over take him. Kurt put a little more force in and took charge. But Oliver quickly drew away and fell to his knees. Kurt was still standing up, hypnotised from the kiss. He shook his head and looked down, surprised to see Oliver breathing rapidly.

"What am I doing?" His whispered, clutching his chest. Oliver's eyebrows drew together and he looked worried.

Kurt sat in front of him. "What do you mean?" Kurt's finger outlined Oliver jaw. Oliver snapped his head at him. "You are making out with your boyfriend." Kurt sounded a little concerned. "Did I do it wrong?" He whispered.

Oliver shook his head, chasing the thought away. He looked at Kurt, slapping a smile on his dial. "No, you were perfect. 'Boyfriend' just seems kind of weird. I'm not used to it."

Kurt laughed and kissed Oliver's cheek. "You'll get used to it, Olive."


	13. Chapter 13

You have no idea how nervous I was. Kurt and I arrived a little bit earlier at school to avoid the people who would most likely to beat us up for what we were about to do. I would rather tackle a bear.

"Babe?" I heard Kurt's sweet voice bring me back. "Olive, are you alright?" I nodded slowly. He squeezed my hand. "We can do this another day."

Shaking my head, I firmly replied. "No. We do this today." I turned my head to look at Kurt, who smiled. "Because you know, who really cares? The world's so different who is going to notice a gay couple?"

"Loads of people."

"Well, lets make sure we sell it, as you say, LOUD and PROUD!" I yelled, grinning. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pecked my forehead. I blushed, my face contrasting with my hair.

"You are so cute when you blush." Kurt comment, snugglying his nose into my cheek.

"And you sir are always cute, not matter what." I planted a kiss on Kurt's head.

But our affection was cut short. The corridor started to fill up as the bell ran out. "Ok." I whispered to Kurt. "Its now or never."

"I'd rather never at this point." Said a terrified Kurt. Smiling shakily, I walked first.

Starting out, nobody noticed us, as we had to push our way through. But soon enough, if you get one person looking, you've got the whole school. Every whisper, every look was turned to the gay boy and the new kid walking hand in hand _extremely close_ down the hallway. Some stares were of surprise; some were of envy and others vicious. A few girls actually looked disappointedly at me. Kurt's hand was trembling. I tightened my grip. He seemed to relax. We kept walking until we needed to stop. Not letting go of each other's hand, we smiled.

"Kurt, I don't think I'll live to see tomorrow." I smiled cheekily.

"Me too Olive." Kurt grinned. "They were looking at us pretty bad, weren't they?"

"Totally." I replied. "but, in the end of it all, we stood up for something we believe in."

"Worth slushies, anyday."

"You're worth a slushie any day." I leant in and kissed Kurt goodbye, as we had different classes. Kurt whispered something to me.

"Don't leave me." I started to smile, but I realized he was serious.

"Worry not, my pet." I purred. Kurt blushed. "If anything happens to you, I cross my heart and hope to die, that i will show no mercy. For i am a expert ninja." I winked while Kurt blushed and giggled. I said goodbye and kept waving until I turned the corner. As soon as i turned the corner, my smile faded and a small frown covered my face.

~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. So was the day after that. Life pretty much seemed to past me by, and I didn't notice. The sad thing was, as soon as I left Kurt, I fell into a depression. I didn't really speak at all, not even in Glee Club. I didn't even notice what the boys' song was for the assignment. Without someone like James in my life, I felt empty and alone. Doing and saying nothing seemed to help a little bit. Only because I wasn't thinking at all. And if I didn't think, I didn't think about James, which soothed me for now. It would have been the perfect solution, if only Lily didn't notice.

"Your different." She decided. It was lunchtime and Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Lily and I were sitting at a table. I hadn't said word since we sat down. Not even a bite of my Vegemite sandwich. Lily, Tina and Mercedes were wearing nearly the same thing, dresses with lots of hairspray, bangles and belts. I had no clue what Glee song they were doing. "You haven't said anything and you kind of just stare."

"Yeah Oliver. To be honest, we are kind of worried about you." Mercedes said.

"Babe." Kurt turned to me. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Olive, are you alright?" He voice was thick with concerned. I shook my hand and stood up. "I'm fine. I'm just going to the bathroom. If I'm not coming back before the bell, go straight to Glee, I'll meet you there." I left without them replying. I half ran half walked out of the room and broke out into a sprint for the bathroom. I threw my bag on the bench next to the sink and splashed water on my face. Breathing hard, I looked at myself in the mirror. I cried and felt that I was about to vomit.

Pushing my hair back, I wiped my nose on my sleeve. I noticed my face. It was paler than usual, with dark circles under my eyes. I almost looked half dead. My freckles stood out and my lips were dry. Still looking like shit, I tightened James' scarf and was about to head out of the bathroom but someone was blocking my way. It was Azimio and Karofsky. I gasped a little bit. They looked angry. Actually, angry didn't cut it. They looked like they could go off and beat up disabled kids and not feel guilty.

"Gentlemen." I nodded, trying to get past. Azimio stood at the door while Karofsky stood next to him. Another jock came in and circled behind me.

"We don't appreciate what you did today."

I forced a smiled. "What? Breathe?"

"You know what we mean!" Azimio pushed me back and I landed in the arms of the jock who grabbed me and pulled me back. Azimio gave me a punch to the lip, then Karofsky. My mouth sprayed blood.

"I told you about teaching you a better lesson." Azimio informed me. "Now you have to pay the price."

"Tell me what I did exactly?" I asked foolishly.

"Two words. 'Kurt Hummel.'" Answered Karofsky.

"My boyfriend?" I offered while groaned as the jock tightened his grip.

"Just because you are new to this school, doesn't mean your unaffected by the rules that we ground here." Azimio snapped. "You either stop this thing with faggo or we kick your ass into next week."

"What did I say about using that word around me?!" I spat.

"We see you have made your mind." Azimio nodded to the jock behind me. "Pete." was all he said. Karofsky charged at me and punched me several times in the gut. My vomit was threatening to make an appearance.

"Stop." I choked through the blood in my mouth. It dribbled down my chin. Azimio kicked me shin. "Stop." I tried to move from Pete's arms. I lifted my leg and kicked the jock. He loosened his grip and I broke free. But only for a second. Karofsky lunged at me and tackle me to the floor. Landing on my knuckles, several became bruised and bloodied. I pulled myself away but he took my scarf from around my neck in an attempt to grab a hold of me. Pete and Azimio both held my arms and pulled them in opposite directions. I groaned. Karofsky stared the scarf in his hands in great detail before holding the middle in his hands. In a split second I knew what he was about to do.

"No." was all I whispered. Karofsky grinned slightly and he effortlessly torn it in half. And again. And again, again and again. I felt like my heart was being torn as well. A tear fell from my face. Azimio threw me against the bathroom sink.

"Hey!" Karofsky half yelled to Azimio. He gave a look to him, asking if he was questioning his authority. But Karofsky quickly shrugged. "What I mean is, try not to kill him." He gave me a split second glance.

I started at Karofsky, my minding fading. How very strange. Receiving a bad head wound as well as a torn sleeve, I slumped on the floor. Pete and Azimio left, with Karofsky last.

Before I blackened out, my last sight was on the tattered remains of James' favourite scarf.


	14. Chapter 14

"Has anyone seen Oliver?" Asked Mr Shue. It was ten minutes in and Oliver still hadn't shown up. He wasn't the only one worried.

"I'm not sure, sir." Lily said, looking around the classroom. "He told us he was going to the bathroom, but hasn't come back."

"Should we look for him? I'm sure he's in trouble." Stood up Kurt. Mr Shue was about to say something but a knock on the door silenced him.

Oliver stared at the class with a glazed over look in his eyes. His shirt was torn at the sleeve and spots of blood covered it. His hair was wet, one side with blood. Oliver's lip and cheek were red and bruised and his knuckles were raw. He limped over to sit next to Kurt and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god. Oliver what happened?" Mr Shue practically screamed as he rushed over to Oliver. He held up his hand.

"Sir", Oliver said, his voice thick but also hoarse. "I have dealt with worse." He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. "I'll be fine."

"No way! You are going to a hospital."

Oliver actually laughed. "Yeah right. Now, Mr Shue I don't want to be rude, but leave me to tend to myself." After five minutes of arguing, Mr Shue finally let Oliver have his way.

"What the hell Oliver, what happened?" Asked Finn, who couldn't help but stare.

"I slipped in the bathroom."

"Bullshit." Came straight from Puck.

Oliver nodded. "That is why I am also covered in water. I hit the sink and blackened out. That is all." Oliver stole a quick glance at Lily, who sat arms folded and a growl on her face.

"Oliver, are you telling the truth?" Kurt asked tenderly.

"Yes, I am." Oliver forced a smile and kissed Kurt's lips. Several boys wolf whistled.

"Nice work Kurt." Finn said, hitting Oliver on the back who winced instantly.

"About time I reckon." Winked Mercedes.

"Guys, Oliver looks like he just went through a landmine and you clapping on the fact he has a boyfriend?" Mr Shue stared. "Honestly, what is more important?"

"My boyfriend, obviously." Oliver pulled a straight face and cuddled Kurt. He blushed and grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Fine. I want you the cover those." Mr Shue said, pointing at Oliver. "I can't have you walking around open wounded." Oliver nodded and opened the kit. The rest of lesson tried to go on normally, but despite Mr Shue efforts, everyone was captivated by Oliver handiwork with first aid.

He skilfully put alcohol on the wounds, cleaning them before applying the bandages and Band-Aids. After ten minutes, he walked up to the whiteboard and picked up a stick used for pointing. He tapped along the stick until he chewed his lip. He snapped it in half no problem. He put one of them back and sat back down. Oliver rested the stick against his arm and wrapping more bandages. He winced and he dabbed alcohol on his head and pressed a cotton pad against it. He then wrapped a huge cloth around it.

"You look at a mummy." Kurt giggled.

"Anyway, without further ado, us girls had decided to the assignment together, as there is only one song to explain us as the superior sex." Rachel said, wearing the same thing as Lily who stood next to her. She smiled.

"Hit it!" She yelled and raised her hand. Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" belted. Rachel raised her hands and sung the verse while the others in Glee stood up from their seats and danced with Lily out the front. There was plenty of hair whipping.

"I come home in the morning light,  
>My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh mother dear,  
>We're not the fortunate ones,<br>And girls, they wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh girls, just wanna have fun."<p>

Lily sang the second one.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
>My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"<br>Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one,"  
>Lily stood next to Mr. Shue and made a pleading pose, causing the club to laugh.<p>

"But girls, they wanna have fu-un,  
>Oh girls, just wanna have<br>That's all they really want...  
>Some fun..."<p>

"When the working day is done,  
>Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,<br>Oh girls, just wanna have fun...

Girls, they want wanna have fun.  
>Girls, wanna have."<p>

Rachel and Lily kept taking turns in song until Tina sung the chorus. They continued dancing around the boys until the last quarter of the song.

"They just wanna...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un.  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>When the working day is done..."<p>

The song faded and the girls took a bow. Lily smiled and waved at Oliver. For the first real time that day, he smiled and clapping his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily was still carrying me when we slumped through the front door.

"Attention!" A hoarse voice to shouted. Lily and I smiled. To the right of the main hallway was a balcony, which led to the library and was where General Gramps spent most of his time. He was a retired officer, but still had the spirit of one. Every time we came home, he would see us walking down the driveway via his telescope near the window in the safety of his armchair. He wobbled out of the chair and leaned on the rail, overlooking the hall. Gramps was our height and still wearing his uniform and hat. They discharged he because of age. Yet he still reminds us he could get back into action anytime. He peered at us. "Names!"

Lily marched forward from the line we'd made and stated her name. "Private Lily Lector Sir!" She shouted and marched back.

I slowly made my way forward. "Private Oliver Lector Sir!"

"What is the nature of this visit?" He asked.

I smiled. "We live here Sir!"

"Fair enough." He tilted his hat. "What is this? Injuries!" He sprayed. Lily and I smiled. "Explain!"

"Well sir. These people-"

"ARE WE BEING AMBUSHED?" He screamed. "AMBUSHED!" Gramps waved his arms over his head. I grinned.

"No Sir! Private Lily and I surveyed the grounds before our arrival Sir! Zero chance of attack Sir!"

He sighed relief and tapped the railing. "Well done privates. At ease." He held his hand to head and saluted.

Lily and I clipped our heels and also saluted. Gramps smiled and walked back to his telescope. Lily took me to the kitchen and sat me on the chair. I stripped down to my singlet and boxers. I didn't really care if Lily saw me in my underwear, she was more mature then that.

"Okay, you only got to the wounds on top, so we have to fix that." I nodded and took a sip of the water she gave me. "I hope we can do it before Dad comes home."

"Yeah." I sighed and ran my gingers through my hair.

"CODE 56!" Screeched Gramps from the library. I gasped and Lily groaned. She sprinted to the door and stood there. I quickly shoved on my pants and ran also. "CODE 56!" He repeated. As soon as I stepped in place next to Lily, the door opened. Lily and I instantly saluted.

Standing in the door was the most terrifying father figure ever. He was a full 40cm taller than us and twice as wide. But that was no body fat. It was full muscle. He had dark eyes and an army haircut, wearing his Sargent uniform and badges. He took one look at me and rolled his eyes. He kept walking for about 3 metres then stopped. He turned around.

"Private Oliver Lector." I cringed.

"Sir." I replied meekly.

"Come forward." I did. He circled around me and sighed. "Explain the nature of your condition."

"Had a fight at school Sir!" I answered.

"With whom!"

"Some scumbags Sir!"

"Why?"

"They were disrespectful Sir!"

He nodded once. "Put them in their place. Private Lily Lector!" He shouted. Lily walked forward. "And where were you!"

She didn't reply.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" He screamed in her face. Even though she didn't reveal it, being her brother, I could tell she was scared stiff.

"I was somewhere else Sir! Did not arrive or hear of it in time Sir!" She trembled slightly.

"No excuse solider!" He growled. "Disappointed!" He turned around. "Tonight, no rations for you!" She opened her mouth in protest, but somehow he sensed it. "Do not talk back to a Sargent's orders! Am I clear?"

Again she didn't reply.

"AM I CLEAR SOLIDER!"

"SIR YES SIR!" She shouted. Dad walked away to his quarters.

Lily was shaking and fell to her knees. "I would comfort you, but I don't think I could get up." I panted her head. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll share mine. Okay?" She shook her head.

"No way! You need your food! I'll go without."

I sighed. "General, help me out."

"You need your strength also." He pointed at her from the balcony. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "But I cannot wait to get out of this shithole." I grinned.

I was fixing my hair while Lily smudged on makeup in front of the mirror by the front door. Since my car was still in service, I'd have to go by skateboard while Lily walked. I promised to take turns with her. We were going to head over to Rachel's place as she was holding a party or "Brain storming session for Glee songs." Dad called us for dinner.

"Privates! I am leaving in tomorrow at 1100 hours for work." Dad announced at the dinner table. He sat at one end, while Lily and I sat at the other. He was reading the paper until he came across something interesting. He smiled and chuckled. I swallowed nervously.

"How interesting and fitting."

"What sir?" Lily asked, taking a bit of toast.

He held up the article. "Gay Teenage Suicide." I gasped softly. "Oh yes. You do recognize him Oliver, don't you? James Alexander?" He grinned. he was trying to pick a fight with me. I remained calm.

I shrugged timidly.

"Quite a fitting death, I would imagine. The world would be a better place without them." My eyes widened as I could have easily punched my father. Lily quickly put her hand on my lap. "That's the problem with today. No order. No sanity. No purity."

"But still Sir." I tried to argue.

"Defiantly not! I don't care if he was associated with you! Either way, didn't I tell you to never talk to him again! He could have easily turned you gay!"

"But he was my friend." I pleaded.

"He is a faggot!" I winced. "Frankly, I am glad he is dead! If I was in power, I would see it fit to have all of them gone!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Mark my words. They are trouble, every one of them. A bunch of faggots!"

I surrendered and started at my beans. It was hard at these times not to hate or even loathe him. Lily gave me an apologetic smile. I returned it.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't really find the energy to get out of the bed that morning. Almost like, I didn't have a reason too. But I couldn't just sit here and mourn for the rest of my life. Even though, to be honest, that opinion didn't seem so bad at that moment.

Rubbing my eyes, I rolled off my bed and trudged towards my bathroom. Stripping and turning on the shower, just standing under it felt nice. I then cried.

Eventually I had to turn it off. I tied on my towel and took my black suit out of my cupboard. I walked past my stereo and stared at it for a while. Clicking the play button, Jason Marz's 'Details in the Fabric' slowly started its guitar solo. I took off my towel and started getting changed. Gazing in mirror, I sighed at the reflection. Since Jason wasn't singing, I took up the role.

"Calm down, deep breaths  
>And get yourself dressed<br>Instead of running around  
>And pulling on your threads<br>And breaking yourself up."

I stared into the mirror letting my fingers fall from the button on my t-shirt.

"If it's a broken part, replace it  
>If it's a broken arm, then brace it<br>If it's a broken heart, then face it"  
>Sniffing, I found myself getting teary from the words.<p>

"And hold your own, know your name  
>And go your own way.<br>Hold your own, know your name  
>And go your own way.<br>And everything, will be fine.

Hang on, help is on the way  
>And stay strong, I'm doing everything"<p>

I picked up my tie and slowly folded around my neck.  
>"Hold your own, know your name<br>And go your own way.  
>Hold your own, know your name<br>And go your own way.  
>And everything,<br>Everything will be fine  
>Everything...<p>

Pulling on my black pants, I had to stop and wipe my eyes.

"All the details in the fabric  
>All the things that make you panic<br>All your thoughts, results of static cling  
>All the things that make you blow<br>Ain't no reason, go on and scream  
>If you're shocked,<br>It's just the fault of faulty manufacturing  
>Everything, will be fine<br>Everything, in time  
>Everything..."<br>I walked over to my guitar that was sitting in the corner. I hadn't touched it since James died. Picking it up, I strummed in time with the song.

"Hold your own, know your name  
>And go your own way.<br>Hold your own,  
>(all the details in the fabric)<br>Know your name  
>(all the things that make you panic)<br>And go your own way  
>(all your thoughts, results of static cling)<p>

Hold your own,  
>(all the details in the fabric)<br>Know your name  
>(all the things that make you panic)<br>And go your own way  
>(is it mother nature's sewing machine?)<p>

Hold your own,  
>(all the things that make you blow)<br>Know your name  
>(ain't no reason, go on and scream)<br>And go your own way.  
>(if you're shocked, it's just the fault of faulty manufacturing)<p>

Everything, will be fine  
>Everything, in no time at all<br>Hearts will hold..."

I cried and brushed my fingers through my hair. I hadn't notice Lily walk in and sit next to me. She was wearing a simple black dress. Pulling me into a hug, she kissed my cheek.  
>"Be brave." She whispered. "You can do this." Lily clasped my head into her hands. I smiled.<p> 


End file.
